candy_crush_saga_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Candy Crush Saga Rosie
Candy Crush Saga Rosie (short as CCSR), is a known Incoming Fan Sequel of Candy Crush Saga made by JoannaTheGal9395 that was released on October 26, 2014. However, this fanon has been redesigned as a whole on June 1, 2015. It currently features 245 levels, 17 episodes and 4 worlds. Eventually, the game will introduce some elements and blockers, which do not exist in the original version of Candy Crush Saga. News *NOTE: This Fanon is currently in the work of redesigning. Gameplay The game applies the same concept as the original version of Candy Crush Saga. It is a variation of "match 3" games. Each level has a different shaped grid filled with candies of two to six different colors and sometimes obstacles. The basic move of the game consists of swapping two candies' positions to align sets of three of the same color, whereupon they disappear, causing candies above them to collapse into the space left behind, often resulting in chain reactions. Moves and alignments must be horizontal/vertical. The level's objectives must be met before the player runs out of moves (or time on timed levels); in each case, the player must earn enough points to get the first star (out of 3) in the scoring system. Level Types There are 7 level types in this game, which are Moves levels, Jelly levels, Ingredients levels, Time levels, Candy Order levels, Mixed levels and Jelly Color levels. *'Moves levels': The first level, the player is given a set number of moves and must meet the minimum score before running out of moves. The first 5 moves levels are also the first 5 levels in the game. A majority of later moves levels contain candy bombs, and with moves levels, you must actually reach the end of the level (0 moves left) to pass; if you reach the target score but don't reach the end of the level due to a candy bomb exploding, you will still fail the level. Eventually, moves levels will also be more common than the original game. *'Jelly levels': Introduced at level 6, the player is given a set number of moves and must meet the minimum score before running out of moves and destroy all jelly-filled spaces by making a move with the candy above it. If finished with extra moves, jelly fish will appear and eat the candy (1 move = 3 jelly fishes), earning the player 1020 points each for the fish. *'Ingredients levels': Introduced at level 8, special unmatchable game pieces (cherries and hazelnuts) appear on the board and the player must clear the pieces beneath them to get them to a delivery point using a set number of moves and get the minimum score before running out of moves. A menu appears on screen to tell the player how many ingredients are needed to win the game. If finished with extra moves, random candies will become either vertical or horizontal striped candy and activate. (1 move = 1 striped candy (1 striped candy = 3,000 points)) *'Time levels': Introduced at level 10, the player must reach the 1 star score within a set time limit. Special pieces (+5 candies that give additional 5 seconds) appear on the board to add time to the clock. If there are still +5 candies when the time runs out, they will explode like a wrapped candy but if a special candy hits the +5 candy, they will disappear without exploding. *'Candy Order levels': Introduced at level 111, the player must collect a specific number of colored candies, special candies, or special candy combinations using a set number of moves and at least get 1 star. If finished with extra moves, random candies will become either vertical or horizontal striped candy and activate. (1 move = 1 striped candy (1 striped candy = 3,000 points)) *'Mixed levels': Introduced at level 426, the mix between two or more level types. Unlike the original game, this can be a mixture of any level types instead of just a mixture of jelly and ingredients level or jelly and candy order. If finished with extra moves, random candies will become either vertical or horizontal striped candy and activate. (1 move = 1 striped candy (1 striped candy = 3,000 points)) *'Jelly Color levels': TBA If the player succeeds in reaching the goal in the Jelly, Ingredients, or Candy Order levels, the game does a "Sugar Crush", starting an automatic bonus round where the player's remaining moves are used to increase the score through creating various special candies on the board. If the player does not gain one star from his or her score, he or she will fail the level. Difficulty Every level, there is a color coding on the Infobox to tell you the difficulty. The difficulty part in the infobox section also tells you how the difficulty ranks on a scale from 0 to 9. Below is the meaning of the difficulty: #None (Light Pink): Can be done in one attempt all the time, proven to be impossible to fail without pressing the quit button. The probability of succeeding is guaranteed. (Approximately 1.00) #Very Easy (Pink): Can be done in one (most of the time) or rarely two attempts. The probability of succeeding is very high. (Approximately 0.80 - 0.99) #Easy (Purple): Can be mostly done within three attempts. The probability of succeeding is high. (Approximately 0.65 - 0.79) #Somewhat Easy (Blue): Can be done within about 4-7 attempts. The probability of succeeding is moderately high. (Approximately 0.50 - 0.64) #Medium (Green): Can be done within 10 attempts (15 for extreme cases). The probability of succeeding is moderate. (Approximately 0.35 - 0.49) #Somewhat Hard (Yellow): Can be done within 15 attempts (20 for extreme cases). The probability of succeeding is quite low. (Approximately 0.20 - 0.34) #Hard (Orange): Can be done within 20 attempts. (30 for extreme cases) The probability of succeeding is low. (Approximately 0.10 - 0.19) #Very Hard (Red): Can take up to roughly 50 attempts. (75 for extreme cases). The probability of succeeding is very low. (Approximately 0.05 - 0.10) #Extremely Hard (Maroon): Can take up to hundreds, or even thousands of attempts for extreme cases. The probability of succeeding is extremely low. (Approximately 0.01 - 0.05) #Nearly Impossible (Black): Can take up more than hundreds or even thousands of attempts. The probability of succeeding is extremely low. (Approximately < 0.01) #Impossible (Grey): Can not be done, proven to be unbeaten without any boosters and cheats. The probability of succeeding is none. (Approximately 0.00) #Variable (Light Teal): Can be done in range of just one attempt to more than thousands of attempts The probability of succeeding is highly depending on the board layout. (Approximately 0.00 - 1.00) Episodes Levels are organised into "Episodes" of 15 levels each, except for the first two episodes, Candy Town and Candy Factory, which have 10 levels each. Also, the episodes are organised into "Worlds" of 6 episodes each. *Pumpkin Park 455 *Cookie Courtyard 470 *Tiki Tiramisu 485 *Creamy Cottage 500 *Crunchy Circus 515 *Minty Mountain 530 *Twilight Tropics 545 *Butterscotch Bungalow 560 *Toffee Temple 575 *Candy Carnival 590 *Arctic Aurora 605 *Orange Ocean 620 *Cheesy Cabana 635 *Frosty Forest 650 *Bamboo Bakery 665 *Far Further 680 *Milky Mills 695 *Cacti Cavern 710 *Pineapple Ponds 725 *Spicy Shire 740 *Licorice Lane 755 *Delightful Dynasty 770 *Fruity Fields 785 *Honeydew Hills 800 *Bamboo Beach 815 *Easter Emporium 830 Special Candies See More: Special Candies The special candies are created when combinations of four or more candies of the same colour are matched together. *When four same-coloured candies are matched in a row a striped candy is created. The orientation of the stripes depends on the way the four candies were aligned. When this piece is matched, it will clear all of the candies in either a horizontal or vertical direction. *When five same-coloured candies are matched in either an L, T, or a + shape formation a wrapped candy is created. When this candy is matched it explodes twice in a row, clearing a 3×3 box around itself each time. *When five same-coloured candies are matched in a single line a colour bomb is created. When this candy is swapped with any other candy, all candies of that colour are removed from the board. Category:CCSR Category:Fanon Games Category:Fanons created in 2014